Cemetery Blues
by Rissilla
Summary: Set one year after Spike's death, Faye and the rest of the gang goes to the graveyard to pay their respect. But to Faye's surpise they didn't go to visit Spike? SF Flames are welcomed but be easy on me it's my first fanfic.


She walked down the sidewalk her hair sticking to her face, and clinging to her coat as, the rain falls. She there to tell him; to finally tell him what she felt. As she reaches where they were too met, she looks at a couple walking pass her. Holding each other tightly as if one of them was going to be taken from the other. She smiles to herself as she pushes the rusty old gate open. That's what they could have had if…only if.

Walking down the broken cement path, she tilts her head back letting the rain gently hit her face then roll down. She then felt a tug on her coat, looking down she saw a little girl look up at her. "Hello Faye-Faye." She smiled at the little girl, continued walking, and patted the girl on the head. She looked around and saw an older looking man, about in his late 30's. When he saw her, he smiled. When she reached him they hugged each other. "Faye it's good to see you. It's been forever since I seen you last." He smiled and looked at her. "One year to be exactly. God Jet I missed you and the kid" She said as she looked over to the little girl, "You haven't changed one bit." He smiled and looked her over, "You haven't either, but you let your hair grow out and got rid of the costume." She playfully hit him in the arm, "It wasn't a costume, and you know that."

Then as if on cue the little girl came running in carrying a dozen white roses, "I'm ready." she said as she walked over the older woman and grabbed her hand. "Are you ready?" she asked looking up at her. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, "I wasn't then, and I'm still not now. But I'll survive." She opened the car door, and got in.

When the car stops she took a deep breath. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jet's voice had a worried tone in it. "I wasn't there, one year ago I should have been." She opened the door, and stepped out, "Anyways I want to tell him." As the man and the little girl went ahead of her; she looked up above the gate was the word…

CEMETERY

She sighed and walked through the gate entrance. What was she going to say? Sorry I didn't come to your funeral. I miss you. You're still a lunkhead. She had so much to say but she could only say a few things to a stone. She looked up at the two people in from in of her. If she didn't have them she'd be standing on the corner waiting for some guy that wanted a good time. They were there for her since the day he left.

She then slowly began to walk; they had stopped at a tombstone just a couple feet from her. "This is it?" she whispered, when she got closer her eyes widen. "Jet…Ed…this isn't Spike's grave it's Julia's." Faye looked at them, "Jet I came here to see Spike not Julia." Jet did not answer only looked down at the grave, as Ed placed the roses next to it. "Ed isn't those for Spike?" Ed looked at Faye and smiled, "No." was all she said.

Faye was confused and lost about this whole situation, "Fine whatever, I'm going to look for Spike's grave." As Faye pass them and could feel the tears in her eyes. "Did they forget you already, Spike?" Faye let out a sob, that's when she realized she was running. Looking at every tombstone that seem to be like his. She finally stopped at the tree on top on the hill in the middle of the graveyard, "I want to forget but I can't. I love you too much." Faye then looked up at the sky, "I LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU LUNKHEAD I LOVE YOU! NOW I'M HERE HEARTBROKEN AND YOUR GONE!" Faye fell to her knees, one hand holding the tree and the other covering her face.

_**With Jet and Ed**_

"So Ed did we do the right thing?" Jet looked down at Ed. She was looking at the gate, with a smile across her face.

"Jet-person shouldn't worry about it, besides the answer has finally arrived." Ed pointed at the gate. When Jet looked up he sighed in relief.

_**With Faye**_

She was still in the same spot, 'Just get up and walk back to Jet and Ed then I'll ask them where the grave is at.' Faye stood up and came into contact with something which found her back down on the ground. "Watch where you are going." Faye picked herself up and wiped herself off, "I'm sorry. I'm having the worst day in my life. I just met up with some old friends, then we came to see a dead comrade but when we got here we went to his ex-girlfriends grave instead of his. Then I ran off and…and..." Faye began to cry again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Faye felt the person's hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sorry….sob…I'm crying and…sob….babbling to you. Sob Sorry I've wasted your time." When Faye went to walk away, she was stopped by his grip on her wrist. "Faye." His voice was low and softer, Faye froze, 'That voice' She then turned around her eye grew wider and wider.

"Spike"

Pulling her into an embrace, Spike placed his head on top hers. "I've missed you." He buried his face in her hair. Faye then hugged him back, holding him tightly. Faye's hand gripped onto the back of his coat, not knowing whether be happy, cry, or be angry. That's when she felt his heart against her chest, pounding fast and slow at the same time. Faye wrapped her arms around him in return. "I've missed you too." Faye began to cry into his chest.

Jet and Edward slowly walked up the path to the tree, where they saw Spike and Faye in an embrace. Jet looked at them then he heard Edward humming a melody. "Ed, what are you humming?" Ed continued to look at Spike and Faye while singing.

"_Standing in the cemetery,_

_Wishing you were here,_

_But life doesn't work like that,_

_So now every other day,_

_I'm singing the Cemetery Blues"_


End file.
